<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pour la première fois depuis presque un siècle, j'ai espéré by Soffya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013200">Pour la première fois depuis presque un siècle, j'ai espéré</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya'>Soffya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twoshot sur la rencontre entre Alice et Jasper dans un restaurant de Philadelphie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La saga <em>Twilight<em> appartient à Stephenie Meyer.</em></em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le temps était couvert et la pluie s'annonçait. Un temps plutôt idéal pour une personne telle que moi qui devait faire attention à ne pas se faire remarquer des humains. Cela faisait à peine une journée que j'étais arrivée à Philadelphie. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'arrive. Il allait venir. J'en étais sûre. C'était mon instinct qui m'avait conduit dans cette ville et je lui faisais confiance, il ne m'avait jamais trompé jusqu'à présent. Je me dirigeais vers le restaurant que j'avais vu dans ma vision. Luke’s diner. Un petit restaurant qui semblait avoir connu ses beaux jours il y a une dizaine d'années. Quelques goûtes commencèrent à tomber, indiquant la tempête qui arrivait. La pluie ne me dérangeait pas, mais pour les humains, voir quelqu'un dehors sous une pluie battante, sans rien pour se protéger, pouvait sembler étrange. La clochette du restaurant retentit quand j'ouvris la porte. Mis à part la serveuse, personne ne fit attention à moi. L'endroit était presque vide. Deux hommes d'un certain âge se trouvaient à côté de la porte, tandis qu'un couple était au fond. Je m'assis sur un des tabourets rouges au comptoir, de ce fait je pouvais voir qui entrer. La serveuse vint me voir.</p>
<p>« Vous prendrez quelque chose ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'un sourire bienveillant. Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés d'un chignon qui laissait échapper quelques mèches et portait une robe bleue clair et un tablier blanc. Je voyais distinctement son nom écrit sur son badge doré. Ellen.</p>
<p>« Un thé s'il vous plait. »</p>
<p>Elle revint m'apportait ce que j'avais commandé quelques instants plus tard et se dirigea ensuite vers l'un des deux hommes qui lui demanda une autre tasse de café.</p>
<p>Le temps passait et il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Et si je m'étais trompée sur la date. Non, c'était impossible. Je revoyais clairement la vision que j'avais eu il y a trois mois. Je voyais cet homme séduisant pousser la porte du café. Il était grand, blond et les cheveux plaqués sur le visage à cause de la pluie battante. Les yeux sombres qu'il révéla lorsqu'il dégagea une mèche de son visage et sa peau blanche, presque translucide. Je voyais clairement ses cicatrices en forme de demi-lunes, invisible pour un oeil humain. Il portait un long manteau beige et me faisait penser à l'une de ces stars hollywoodiennes du moment qui faisaient chavirer le cœur des femmes, tel Robert Taylor ou Clark Gable. Je ne connaissais que son apparence physique et son nom, Jasper. Pourtant, je savais que cette rencontre allait changer ma vie.</p>
<p>Je bus une gorgée de thé, pour garder les apparences. La serveuse revint me voir et me demanda si je voulais autre chose. Je secouais négativement la tête et elle repartit à son travail. Les heures passèrent et au fond de moi, je commençais à avoir peur qu'il ne change d'avis. La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois depuis mon arrivée. Je jetais un regard vers la personne qui venait d'entrer et j'étais sûre que si j'étais encore humaine, mon cœur battrait la chamade. Il était là, comme dans ma vision. Ses yeux étaient sombres, montrant qu'il était assoiffé. Il ne devait pas se nourrir d'animaux et devait souffrir de cette soif. Cela faisait seulement deux mois que j'étais devenue végétarienne, depuis la vision que j'avais eu des Cullen. Et la tentation était parfois difficile. Je me levais du tabouret et avança vers lui, sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de le rencontrer enfin.</p>
<p>« Tu m'as fait attendre.<br/>-Veuillez m'excuser, me dit-il. »</p>
<p>Il s'inclina comme le parfait gentleman qu'il était. Je lui tendit la main, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire. Il me la prise sans hésitation. À ce moment là, je savais que ma destinée venait de changer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jasper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cela faisait un mois que j'avais quitté mes deux compagnons, Peter et Charlotte. Je leur étais reconnaissant, c'était grâce à eux que j'avais pu atteindre le Nord. J'étais maintenant arrivé dans la ville de Philadelphie. Malheureusement, mes anciens compagnons ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait pu me pousser à les quitter. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que je ne m'étais pas nourrit. La soif que je ressentais était de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'allais pouvoir continuer ainsi. Je me refusais à boire le sang des humains. À chaque fois leurs émotions me submergeaient à cause du don que j'avais. La peur qu'ils ressentaient lorsqu'ils comprenaient qui j'étais, ou plutôt ce que j'étais. La peur qu'ils ressentaient en sachant qu'ils allaient mourir. Tout ceci arrivait à me rendre fou. Je n'arrivais plus à le supporter. Et plus le temps passait, plus la tentation de boire leur sang était grande.</p>
<p>Il faisait jour dans les rues de Philadelphie. Mais le ciel était couvert, ce qui empêchait les rayons du soleil d'atteindre ma peau. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de sortir en plein jour. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Cela était du au fait que j'avais passé ces dernières décennies à me déplacer dans l'obscurité. La pluie tombait, un peu plus violemment chaque seconde. Les personnes autour de moi partirent s'abriter. Je cherchais moi-même un endroit où me ‘protéger’ de la pluie, pour ne pas éveiller l'attention sur moi. Je vis au bout de la rue un petit restaurant dont était marqué sur l'enseigne : Luke’s diner. Je regardais à travers la grande vitre et vit que l'endroit était presque vide, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Après tout, mes yeux étaient suffisamment sombre pour que personne ne se pose de questions. Mais ma soif n'en était que plus grande.</p>
<p>La clochette du restaurant résonna lorsque j'ouvris la porte. L'odeur des humains qui si trouvaient en devenait presque insupportable pour moi. Je voulais retenir ma respiration lorsqu'une autre odeur se différenciait des autres. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme assise au comptoir, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle n'était pas humaine. Comme moi, elle était un vampire. Elle regarda vers ma direction puis sauta de son tabouret rouge pour aller à ma rencontre d'un pas gracieux. Elle me sourit. Je la regardais, méfiant. Allait-elle m'attaquer ? Après ce que j'avais vécu ces dernières années, je n'en attendais pas moins d'un autre vampire. Mais elle était différente de tous ceux que j'avais rencontrés. Toutes les émotions qui émanaient d'elle étaient tellement différents de ce que je connaissais.</p>
<p>« Tu m'as fait attendre, m'a-t-elle dit.<br/>-Veuillez m'excusez. »</p>
<p>Je m'inclinais, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle me tendit la main et sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait, je la lui prise. Je ne prenais plus le temps de réfléchir, j'étais comme envoûté.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pour la première fois depuis presque un siècle, j'ai espéré.<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Fin<em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>